


Love is the best Medicine

by DuchessMimrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Awkward!Yuuri, Comedy, Doctor!Christophe, Doctor!Victor, Doctor!Yuri P, Eventual Romance, Hospital/Medical AU, Humor, M/M, Medical Assistant!Phichit, Medical Jargon, Pharmacist!Yuuri, Pharmacy Jargon, Victor spelled with a "k"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessMimrose/pseuds/DuchessMimrose
Summary: “You’ve been such a tease, Yuuri. Not calling me, not even texting!” The silver haired male pouted as he set Yuuri back down, his thumb and pointer finger gently grasping Yuuri’s jaw as he tilted it upwards, forcing Yuuri’s gaze to his. “Nonetheless however…I look forward to our date.”“Our…date?” Yuuri froze underneath Viktor’s expectant gaze, and he could feel his heart rate spiking. Oh god, his heart was going to push through his chest and just flop out onto the ground-“DATE?! US?!” Yuuri jerked back to reality.A handsome, silver haired, Russian doctor with the most gorgeous blue eyes and legs and face and hands and-“We’re going on a date?!” Yuuri echoed, wondering what drugs he had accidentally taken this morning. Did he mix up his medications? Was he asleep in his house and just having a very, very real dream?Yuuri is a pharmacist working at Hasetsu General, and he is introduced to some new coworkers one day. But is there some type of inside joke he's not catching on? Why is this handsome Russian doctor chasing him around like a lovesick fool?!An AU where members of the Ice Skating community are healthcare workers!





	1. Welcome to Hasetsu General!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I often have been told that if you want to write a good story, write about something that you're good at or know a lot about.  
> I am a pharmacy student so I decided hey, why not write a story where Yuuri is a pharmacist! And throw in the rest of the Ice Skating Family(TM) crew for some fun as well!
> 
> This will be my first attempt at a multi-chapter YOI story, so please bear with me! ORZ
> 
> If I use any type of medical or pharmacy jargon, I will make sure to make a note about what they mean and any definitions that apply.  
> Thanks for reading!

“Yuuri, I’m dying. Help me.”

“I’m not doing much better than you, Phichit…” Yuuri groaned, turning his head so his cheeks were pressed against the countertop, thankful that the clinic wasn’t opening for another 30 minutes or so.

“Lies! I saw how much champagne you had last night!” Phichit teased Yuuri, remembering all the fun images and videos he had captured the night before. “You pretty much drank everyone under the table!”

“Ugh, I just want to forget!” Yuuri let out another miserable groan as he massaged his temples, praying for the aspirin he took not too long ago to quickly go into effect. “I didn’t even talk to anyone but you and some of the others. Then I somehow wandered back to my apartment and woke up like this.”

Yuuri and Phichit both worked in the Family Medicine clinic at the Hasetsu General Hospital. Yuuri was a pharmacist, and Phichit worked as a medical assistant. The two had attended university in the United States together, and when Yuuri accepted a position back home in Japan, Phichit used his need to learn about other cultures as an excuse to follow Yuuri back home.

After passing the necessary boards and legal requirements for their jobs in Japan, the two were now sharing an apartment while working at the hospital.

“Yuuri, you were the life of the party!” Phichit fixed Yuuri with a disbelieving look. “You can’t talk your way out of this one!”  
“What are you talking about?” Yuuri silently rolled his eyes at his cheerful best friend, who’s hangover recovery time was way shorter than his. “I was so anxious the entire time, I don’t think I talked to anyone but you and the others.”

A few days ago, their clinic had received notice that a few new people would be joining their ranks. There would be a new pharmacy resident that Yuuri would be training, and they would also be getting a few new medical residents as well. Considering the fact that many of the doctors currently working in the clinic were reaching the age for their retirement, it would be nice to be able to make sure that the clinic remained well staffed when they left.

Yuuri recalled briefly meeting the new pharmacy resident at the welcome party they threw last night-Minami Kenjiro was his name, and all Yuuri could remember about the younger man was his unique choice of hair color and the way he had looked up at Yuuri with adoration in his eyes, calling him _Master!_

He was cute, but Yuuri recalled feeling confusion as he looked at Minami-kun, wondering why the younger one was already so attached to him. Yuuri was just your run of the mill pharmacist. There wasn’t anything amazing about him.

Yuuri recalled getting introduced to the new medical residents as well, who all seemed to have come from Russia. The three new residents they met had already knew each other, and Yuuri vaguely recalls a younger man who looked like the angriest kitten he had ever seen in his life, and another man with green eyes who introduced himself to Yuuri with a very touchy handshake and a wink. Christophe and Yuri were their names…as far as Yuuri could remember, but it was the third that completely blew him out of the water.

Beautiful silver hair, clear blue eyes, and a heart shaped smile that caused Yuuri’s own heart to thump in response.

Viktor Nikiforov was his name, and Yuuri recalled meeting the silver haired Russian and promptly wanting to have his babies. Not that it would have been possible, but the amount of pheromones the man had exuded was overpowering.

Of course, when faced with the man of his dreams who was winking at him and holding his hand, Yuuri did as what any normal, sane person would do.

Yuuri ran.

He ran and secluded himself near the drinks table, grabbing the very first one that was closest to him. A flute of champagne.

That flute was followed by several others, and before long Yuuri vaguely remembered that he was able to build a short champagne tower from all the empty glasses he had.

Then he just stayed out of the main stage for the rest of the night, kept to himself, and somehow made it back home and in bed.

“Lord help me, Yuuri! You’re always so amazing at talking to the patients, but when it comes to social situations you turn into a wallflower.” Phichit bemoaned. “You should have seen yourself last night, it was-“

“Ughhh, Phichit. I love you but stop talking, I feel like my head is really going to burst at any moment.” Gulping down a glass of cold ice water, Yuuri gently slapped his cheeks to wake himself up. “We have to meet all the new people coming in today again, too.”

Yuuri felt anxious as he turned away from Phichit, entering in his login information as he booted up his computer for the day. Did he make a fool out of himself yesterday at the party? He definitely wasn’t someone who flourished under situations like those, but he recalled that he did go around and make the proper introductions and meeting all of the new people that came. Plus, it was a pretty causal party, just like a social get to know each other…so it couldn’t have gone THAT badly, right?

As he pulled up the list of patients that he would be seeing for the day, Yuuri felt his shoulders relax and his entire form lost the tension that had been bunching up in his neck. Yuuri liked this routine. He’d see his patients, help them with their problems, make adjustments to their medication regimens, and thank them with a smile. He loved talking to patients, loved helping other people.

Sometimes he’d get patients that would make him nervous or get hostile, but Yuuri had enough practice with dealing with those patients that it wasn’t as bad for him to calm them down. Besides, Yuuri felt a protectiveness for his patients. They were obviously working through some tough health problems in their lives, and who knows what was going on in their life otherwise? So, Yuuri was determined to be the best pharmacist for the patients that he could be. It was the one thing he was confident in, his abilities and his knowledge.

The quietness was disrupted as people began to boot up their own workstations, and calls began to come in for the receptionist at the counter. Yuuri could hear his coworkers, Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori beginning to schedule appointments from the patients, and he smiled softly at the familiar sounds that surrounded him. He was in his element. And even though last night might have been a total disaster, there was absolutely nothing that could disrupt-

“MASTER!”

Yuuri jerked back at the sudden shout, and nearly fell out of his seat. “M-Minami?!”

“Master remembered my name!” Minami replied, his eyes even bigger and even more sparkling as he gazed at Yuuri happily. “I’m here and ready to learn everything from you, master!”

“M-Minami…” Yuuri pressed his hand to his chest, trying to stop his heart from bursting out of his chest at the sudden interruption. “You scared me!”

“Sorry master! I’m just so excited to be working with you! I want to be just like you!” Minami’s body was simply vibrating as he took a seat at the computer next to Yuuri, continuing to gaze at Yuuri as if Yuuri was the only person in the world. “Master, we should begin our training right away!”

Yuuri felt slightly overwhelmed by the force at which Minami was looking at him, but he recalled just how excited he had been when he was first learning the ropes at the hospital. Looking at the eagerness in him, Yuuri couldn’t find himself able to say anything.

Smiling, Yuuri laughed and reached out with his free hand, ruffling Minami’s hair. Minami immediately blushed as a result, but Yuuri barely took notice as he reached over and pushed the power button on the computer.

“Well, Minami, first things first. You turn on the computer with this power button.”

“Yes, master!”

“You can set your things next to mine in our locker space. There’s not a ton of free space, but I try to make of it what I can.”  
“Yes, master!”

“Hang your white coat and your own coat up on the hangers behind the door.”

“Yes, master!”

“Oh, and one more thing.” Yuuri looked at Minami, who reminded him of an eager puppy.

“Anything, master!”

“Stop calling me master.”

“But you’re my master! Master is master!” 

* * *

 

“Sounds like you were having some fun earlier today!” Phichit popped his head into the pharmacy work room, where Yuuri was finishing up documentation from the patients he had already seen.

“Minami’s great, he’s just very…” Yuuri faltered for a second as he looked over at Phichit, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Excitable. I mean, I’m glad he’s so excited to learn, but the whole master this is a big ridiculous.”

“I think it’s funny, and about time someone appreciated you more!” Phichit said, coming in and taking a seat next to Yuuri. “I got into a fight with one of the new medical residents, he said-“

“Phichit, I love you, but you don’t need to get into fights because of me.” Yuuri frowned. “I know what they say, and it’s just how they think. I just have to show them that my role is just as important as them.”

“I know, I know…but the little blonde shortie just won’t stop getting angry, especially over the fact that you guys have similar names.” Phichit grumbled. “He keeps saying that they don’t need a pharmacist, definitely not another Yuri, and what do pharmacists even do, why are they even here…it makes me so angry!”

“Phichit…” Part of Yuuri felt relieved that the silver haired man was not the one saying those things. Part of him was still entranced by the way Viktor looked, his long hands that extended to him for a handshake, his beautiful fingers, tapered and long, as they grasped his in a tight handshake. Oh, how Yuuri longed for him to touch him even more, maybe even-

“Um, Yuuri? I don’t think the word ‘pressure’ has that many e’s.”

Turning back to his screen, Yuuri gasped slightly as he quickly lifted his hands from his keyboard. His finger had remained on the ‘e’ key while he was spacing out, and now there were multiple lines of ‘e’ that filled up his notes.

Phichit patted Yuuri’s shoulder knowingly. “It’s alright, Yuuri. Silver pretty boy will be here soon, and you’ll be able to see the man of your dreams again! Plus, you have to let me plan your first da-”

Everything Phichit said after “silver pretty boy” was completely lost in Yuuri’s mind. Setting his head down onto his keyboard, Yuuri groaned as he wondered how he was going to be able to get through the next few hours.

“Yuuri, stop! You’re typing just gibberish now!!” 

* * *

 

Finally, the designated time had come. Yuuri could hear the bells tolling in the distance, and they were definitely playing a macabre tune.

Yuuri was marching to his doom. He was going to have to face the music for all the things he’s done in his life. Everything that he didn’t do well probably contributed to the situation that’s now staring at him in the face.

Yuuri could see Yuuko rounding the corner, the three new medical residents in tow. Yuri Plisetsky, the angry blonde shortie Phichit was talking about was glaring at him with the force of a thousand suns (Yuuri was surprised that he didn’t just disintegrate from the sheer intensity of Yuri’s hateful glare), Christophe Giacometti was smirking like the cat that caught the canary, and Yuuri shrieked as Christophe immediately slid up next to Yuuri, his free hand gently stroking his waist.

“I didn’t know you had all of those moves, Yuuri.” Christophe whispered to him, his sultry voice crooning in Yuuri’s ears as Yuuri’s poor cheeks blushed a fire engine red. “You’ll have to take me to the clubs around here sometime, so I can challenge you to a rematch.”

“A-A rematch? For what?” Yuuri replied, twisting his body away from Christophe. “I’m sure you’ve been mistaken-“

“Oh, don’t play shy with me, Yuuri dear.” Christophe leaned in and grasped Yuuri’s right hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I look forward to seeing you around~”

Yuuri quickly stepped back from Christophe, and he could hear Yuri screaming the background about how it was “gross, why the FUCK would you kiss that piggy’s hand-“

Phichit and the others were strangely calm about all of this. Oh my goodness, was that nurse recording this with her phone?!

Before Yuuri could think of an excuse to give so he could retreat, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Angels couldn’t create music as beautiful as the sound of the voice that drifted into Yuuri’s ears.

“Yuuri! I’ve missed you so!”

A blur of silver was all the preparation he had before he was wrapped into the embrace of one very excited, very happy looking Russian doctor.

“You’ve been such a tease, Yuuri. Not calling me, not even texting!” The silver haired male pouted as he set Yuuri back down, his thumb and pointer finger gently grasping Yuuri’s jaw as he tilted it upwards, forcing Yuuri’s gaze to his. “Nonetheless however…I look forward to our date.”

“Our…date?” Yuuri froze underneath Viktor’s expectant gaze, and he could feel his heart rate spiking. Oh god, his heart was going to push through his chest and just flop out onto the ground-

“DATE?! US?!” Yuuri jerked back to reality.

A handsome, silver haired, Russian doctor with the most gorgeous blue eyes and legs and face and hands and-

“We’re going on a date?!” Yuuri echoed, wondering what drugs he had accidentally taken this morning. Did he mix up his medications? Was he asleep in his house and just having a very, very real dream?

Pinching himself, Yuuri yelped at the redness that bloomed across his skin. “Oh god, this is very real.”

“Yuuri! How could you harm yourself like that?” Viktor gasped, raising Yuuri’s arm to his lips. “But don’t worry, I’ll heal it for you~”

The last thing Yuuri remembered seeing was Viktor’s pale pink tongue, pushing past his lips as he gently kissed and licked the redness on Yuuri’s arm from where he had tried to pinch himself awake from this dream.

_What is…what is going on?!_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for bookmarking, commenting, and leaving me kudos on this fic! I'm so glad you like it, so I'm happy to present you with the next chapter! :)

“Master…Master is DYING!”

“He’s not dying Minami, he’s just passed out.”

“What…what happened…” Yuuri woke to two faces above his, peering at him with worry evident in their gaze as he vaguely registered the feeling of lying down on a bed. “Wait…why am I in a hospital bed…?”

“You passed out.” Phichit supplied helpfully, and Yuuri slowly felt his memories returning to him. “You were stunned by Viktor’s beauty, and collapsed as a result.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s face blush just from the mention of the man’s name. Throwing his arm over his face, Yuuri let out a pitiful whine. “Oh god. I made a fool out of myself in front of him. I’ll never live it down.”

Phichit shrugged, while Minami was busy thanking the gods that his master was still alive. “He didn’t seem like he was creeped out by it. I mean, he was the one that caught you all dramatic like-“

“He CAUGHT me?!”

“Yup. You were cradled in his arms, and poor Viktor looked so worried I wondered if we needed to get a second bed for him too.” Phichit smirked playfully at Yuuri. “Look at you, Yuuri! Men falling at your feet for you, just like I predicted!”

“S’not funny, Phichit…” Yuuri mumbled, still feeling a sense of embarrassment prickling at his chest. “I don’t even know how he KNOWS me.”

“Yuuri, do you seriously not remember what happened at the staff party?”

“…No, I really don’t. Phichit, we’ve been over this…” Yuuri replied, a vague sense of unease bubbling in his chest. “…Phichit, what exactly did I DO?”

“Well…You got reeeeeally drunk…”

“That I know…” Yuuri recalled the force of his hangover from this morning with a frown. “But wasn’t that it?”

“Not exactly. See, after you got drunk, for whatever reason you started challenging everyone to a dance-off.”

“…WHAT?” Yuuri immediately sat up but quickly regretted it, as the movement caused him to become more lightheaded as he flopped straight back down on the bed. Beside him, Minami let out a squawk as he busied himself over his master, sounding like he was going to start crying.

“Minami, Yuuri’s going to be just fine. He still has to teach you about how to become a pharmacist just like him. Can you go and fetch him some ice chips?” Phichit tried to soothe the younger boy who quickly nodded and dashed out of the room before responding to Yuuri’s question. “And yes. That is exactly what happened. The first person you challenged was the blond shortie-“

“Oh god, no wonder he hates you.”

“He only hates you because you completely wiped the floor with him!” Phichit said excitedly, his eyes glowing as he clapped his hands together. “You were AWESOME, Yuuri! Completely blew him out of the water!”

“Oh god. That’s all I did, right?” Yuuri asked, part of him hoping desperately that Phichit would tell him his night stopped right there, that he passed out and skipped any other opportunities to make a complete and utter fool of himself.

Life, as it seemed, had other plans.  
“Nope. Next up was Christophe, and actually I had no idea where he suddenly found such a thing, but all of a sudden there was a stripper pole and-“

“Phichit. Please tell me that you stopped me from touching that pole.” Yuuri pleaded.

“I tried! I really did! But you said no, that you had your honor to defend or something along those lines, something about not wanting to bring shame to your family or your cow-I didn’t even know you HAD a cow, Yuuri-“

“I don’t.” Yuuri groaned, massaging his temples. “I don’t know what I’m talking about when I’m drunk, Phichit.”

“I know, but…You were so insistent. So the next thing we all know, you’re up on the pole, working it like a BADASS-“

“Oh god.”

“Christophe decided to join you, and mind you, at this point, both of you had stripped down to your underwear-“

“Oh god.”

“And the two of you put on a SHOW! At some point I think people were flinging bills your way too, and it was a good thing it was a causal party without any of the higher-ups, otherwise they would have totally destroyed the entertainment that was you and Christophe-“

“OH GOD.”

“But yeah, at some point after the two of you finished on the pole, Viktor was right there, and trust me the boy couldn’t keep his eyes off of you-“

Another pitiful whine escaped Yuuri’s mouth as he palmed at his face. “Oh…my…god…”

“And you went right up to him and asked him if he was impressed. By your dance moves, and by how you beat both the other Yuri and Christophe.”

“…ohmygod…” Yuuri mumbled, his words mushing together.

“And Viktor-he straight up looked like he had died and gone to heaven. And I’m talking, the WHOLE NINE YARDS. He was all googly eyed and blushing and-“

“No way. Nononono.” Yuuri was finally able to move himself into a sitting position, but even so, his hands covered his eyes as he continued to shake his head.

“Anyways, he totally threw himself at you and begged you to dance with him. And of course, you said yes, and so the two of you danced and-“

“Wait, he said something about a date earlier.” Yuuri’s stomach dropped. “Oh god, did I do what I think I did…?”

“Yep.” Phichit nodded, his expression solemn but Yuuri knew that he was laughing internally. “You said that since you had impressed him so much, it was only natural for a date to be the next step. So you asked him out on a date, and he accepted.”

“…” Without another word, Yuuri decided that he had enough of the day. Slumping back down in the bed, he pulled up the covers around himself without a word and buried himself underneath the scratchy hospital blankets.

“I’m dead, Phichit. Tell everyone. Yuuri Katsuki no longer belongs to the living plane of existence.” Yuuri mumbled, his voice muffled by the blankets as he tried to hide himself into the bed.

“Aww, Yuuri, it’s not too bad! I’m sure that are many people who would DIE to have a hot, Russian doctor following them around!”

“…Phichit.”

“Get it? Anyone would DIE to-“

“PHICHIT.”

“I’m so clever, Yuuri! Just admit it.”  
“Goddamnit Phichit, that was such a terrible pun. That was so bad that now I have been dragged away from the pearly gates of heaven. How dare you.” 

* * *

 

After a few more minutes of trying to pretend that he no longer existed, Yuuri had to get out of the bed and back to work. There were just a few more hours left of his work day, and Yuuri resolved himself to push through it. There would be plenty of time for him to wallow over all the stupid things he did when he got home, but for now, he had patients to see.

Settling himself back down at his desk in his office, Yuuri spent the next few minutes trying to placate a nervous Minami who had been worrying himself over Yuuri’s distressed state.

“I’m fine, Minami. Sorry to scare you.” Yuuri mumbled as he attempted to smile. He didn’t have the energy to muster anything more than the tiny smile that barely graced his lips. “It’s been kind of a crazy first day…tomorrow, I’ll focus more on teaching you everything. I promise.”

“No, it’s okay! I’m just glad you’re okay, Master!” Minami clutched his fingers together as his eyes sparkled. “Master is so awesome!”

“There’s no need to call me Master…” Yuuri turned his face to the side, embarrassed. “Like I said, we’re both on the same level here. Call me Yuuri.”  
“But Master…”

“YUUURRRRRIIIIIIII!”

Oh god, Yuuri knew that voice. He knew the face that was connected to that voice, he knew exactly how the lips that shaped those words looked, and he knew that at some point in time, Viktor Nikiforov would literally be here.

So, he did what any rational, perfectly sane person would do.

Sliding out of his seat, Yuuri hid underneath his computer desk as gracefully as he could, dropping a few pens and papers as he tried to make himself as invisible as possible. “Minami. I am not here. I am not underneath this desk. Do you understand?” Yuuri hissed, and the bright haired boy squeaked and nodded, looking ridiculously startled but not saying a word in response.

“YUUUUURIIIIIIII!” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. With a lovely heart shaped grin, Viktor Nikiforov’s face popped into the open doorway of Yuuri’s office. “I’m here to talk about our date! What should I wear? Where are we going? What-“ Viktor’s brows furrowed as he looked around the room. “Where did my lovely Yuuri go?” He asked, looking at Minami curiously.

“U-Uh, h-he’s not here right now!” Minami managed to squeak out, his fingers fidgeting as he tried to avoid Viktor’s searching glare. Minami, the tiny sweetheart that he was, completely sucked and was failing at lying. “T-There’s no way that he’s hiding from you, no way at all!”

_Minami!_ Yuuri screamed out in his mind. _Stop!_ He could see Victor’s legs, and had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from making a sound. 

“Hmm? But his jacket is hanging right there, and his ID card too…are you sure he’s not here?” Viktor questioned, stepping into the small room. “Your name is Minami, right?”

“Y-Yes sir!”

“Minami, please tell me where Yuuri is. If I don’t see him, I may just die!”

“B-But…”

Yuuri could see Viktor’s legs moving closer to Minami, and while he couldn’t see the other man from the position he was sitting in, he could hear the younger one desperately trying to escape from the situation.

“Minami. All I need you to do is to tell me where he is. That’s all I’m asking for…” Viktor’s voice dropped a level, and Yuuri could feel his body tense at the deep sound of Viktor’s delicious, crooning voice. “Tell me.”

_Don’t you dare, Minami._ Yuuri thought. _Don’t you-_

“He’s under the desk, ohmygodpleasedon’thurtme-“

“See, wasn’t that easy?” Yuuri could hear the smile in Viktor’s voice and inwardly, he cursed. A moment later, blue eyes were looking at him directly as Viktor’s face leaned in close to his.  
“There you are, Yuuri! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Viktor said, a smile on his lips as he reached out a hand towards Yuuri, careful not to startle him as if he was approaching a small animal. “Please come out, Yuuri. I just want to talk to you.”

“U-Um…” Yuuri managed, his mouth growing dry as he watched Viktor’s outstretched hand. “I-I….”

“Please.” Viktor’s eyes gazed into his, and Yuuri felt his resolve wavering. Those eyes, those hands, that voice…he wasn’t playing fair.

Swallowing down his fear, Yuuri steadied his trembling hand as he reached out, meeting Viktor halfway.

“Okay.”

 


End file.
